


Долги надо отдавать?

by Ardna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Humor, M/M, Original Slash, POV Male Character, Real Life, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardna/pseuds/Ardna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы думаете, самая большая проблема на утро после пьянки - собрать раскалывающуюся на кусочки голову? Спросите меня и я скажу вам, что это вовсе не проблема даже. Проблема - это когда ты просыпаешься от гневных криков сестры над ухом и чувствительной тряски собственной несчастной тушки, а твой босс заявляет, что ты обещал ему минет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Пролог или Как плохо пить в баре рядом с работой_

\- Стив! А ну просыпайся, чертов придурок! - Сестру я люблю, конечно, но явно не настолько, что бы терпеть такое с утра пораньше. - Какого ты опять оставил мой номер вместо своего?!

Нет, Лесли мне уже точно не даст поспать. А ведь день так хорошо начался:  во сне ко мне пришли Аврил Лавин с Мадонной и мы отправились тестировать новый бассейн с джакузи у одной из них... Но потом пришел Мик Джаггер и все испортил - Аврил ушла с ним. А Мадонна мне никогда особо не нравилась. И вот тут-то и приперлась Лесли. И черт меня дернул оставить ей запасные ключи.

\- А ну вставай! Я знаю, что ты уже проснулся. – Лесли, видимо, что-то заметила и принялась меня трясти. Пришлось открыть глаза и сесть.

\- Buenosdías, hermanita[1]. - Сонно улыбнулся я. - Что-нибудь случилось? Почему ты кричишь?

\- Ты какого хрена оставил мой номер этому ублюдку? - снова затрясла меня Лесли.

\- Да прекрати ты меня трясти уже, Ли. Я не груша тебе, - возмутился я. - И вообще, потому твой и оставил, что у него хрен есть.

 - Не пошли. Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я! - сестра была зла. Очень зла.

"Даа... Что ж такого этот перец ей сказал, что она так взъелась на меня?", - удивленно подумал я и заинтересованно посмотрел на сестру:

\- Объясни толком, что случилось?

\- Что случилось, говоришь? - очень тихо повторила Лесли. Плохой знак. Сейчас меня будут бить. - Ты с какого дуба рухнул? С чего ты каким-то левым мужикам минет обещаешь?! От моего имени!

Она уже прихватила подушку с кресла и собиралась меня ударить, я закричал:

\- Никому я ничего не обещал! Ли, это наглая ложь!

И тут распахнулась дверь.

\- Ах, ложь, значит? - хмуро спросил появившийся в дверях мужчина. И тут я понял, что попал. Попал, как никогда в жизни.

 

Нет, ну а что ещё можно было подумать, когда перед вами появляется здоровенный мужик раза в полтора выше и в два с половиной шире. Да, я мелковат, но я ж не виноват в этом. И вообще, чего он так таращится на меня… А нет, уже на Лесли. На нас обоих.

Мужик, и правда, переводил взгляд с меня на Лесли и обратно, видимо, пытаясь понять, с кем он вчера разговаривал. Я глубоко вздохнул – коль уж родился мужчиной, будь им до конца.

\- Добрый день, - как можно приветливее сказал я, вставая с дивана, на котором, как оказалось, продрых всю ночь – до кровати я просто не добрался. – По видимому вчера произошло некое недоразумение. Меня зовут Стивен, а это моя сестра Лесли. Чем обязаны?

Я повернулся к сестре и в удивлении замер: «С чего вдруг Ли так очаровательно улыбается?». Ах да, точно, я уже успел забыть – Лесли как раз такой типаж мужчин и нравится. Уже легче, можно будет свести их и самому по-тихому слинять от греха подальше.

\- Рад знакомству, - вежливо ответил этот бугай и… Поцеловал протянутую для рукопожатия руку Лесли! Если бы не он, мы бы точно в шоке переглянулись. Под его взглядом было как-то неуютно, да и вообще я вдруг понял, что выгляжу не самым лучшим образом. – Простите, что так вломился, но дверь была открыта, а потом я услышал ваш разговор…

\- Ах, не извиняйтесь. Это я виновата, - Лесли быстро пришла в себя и пустила в ход всё свое обаяние. – Пойдемте, я угощу вас чаем, а после мы спокойно обсудим это недоразумение. А ты иди приведи себя в порядок, пугало огородное! - Это она уже мне. Я хмыкнул.

\- Если я – пугало, то и ты тоже, сестрица. Мы близнецы, если ещё не забыла. – Машинально огрызнулся я, Лесли гневно зыркнула на меня, но промолчала и потащила своего «принца» на кухню… На кухню?! Чёрт, да она ж там сейчас порядок наводить начнет!

Я в панике кинулся за ними – кухня мне служила больше кабинетом, чем, собственно, комнатой в которой едят и готовят. А Лесли терпеть не может мой бардак, после её приездов я вечно ничего найти не могу. Как ей это удается, до сих пор не знаю.

Вот только на кухне был идеальный порядок. И вообще, это была не моя кухня. В жизни бы не стал покупать такую скатерть – бежево-желтую, с каким-то геометрическим рисунком. Стоп. И кухонной утвари у меня точно меньше… Погодите-ка. Я что у Лесли ночевал?! Но как это возможно?.. Ах да, у меня же тоже есть ключи от её квартиры. А ещё она живет ближе к моей работе. Ну и последнее – пили мы вчера в баре рядом с офисом. Картинка сложилась. Вот почему я не поехал на такси с парнями, а потащился пешком среди ночи – тут и идти-то всего минут десять-пятнадцать.

Немного успокоившись, я направился в ванную, разделся, залез под душ и услышал, как открылась дверь.

\- Вот как ты умудряешься каждый раз вляпываться в неприятности? – со вздохом спросила Лесли. Я высунулся из-за занавески.

\- Сестрица, я тут, вообще-то, моюсь. Тебя это не смущает?

\- Нет. Чего я там не видела? – невозмутимо отрезала она и аккуратно положила полотенце и стопку чистой одежды на стиралку. – Скажи спасибо, что стираю и храню твои вещи после подобных ночей.

\- Спасибо. Очень мило с твоей стороны. – Искренне поблагодарил я, но Лесли почему-то не поверила.

\- Кончай ёрничать. – Устало попросила она. – Лучше объясни мне, по какому поводу на сей раз, ты напился вусмерть?

\- Ничего и не вусмерть! – возразил я. – А пили мы… Ну да, Майк женится.

\- Майк? Серьезно? – удивилась Лесли. – Никогда бы не подумала. Так у него мальчишник вчера был?

\- Н-нет, - замялся я. – Мы его помолвку обмывали, вообще-то.

\- Стив! – гневно прорычала сестра. – Тебе лишь бы повод был!

\- И ничего подобного! Я, между прочим, две недели в баре не был! – возмутился я.

\- Две недели! То ж мне, нашел, чем гордиться. – Лесли громко фыркнула и вышла. А я с удовольствием вернулся к тому занятию, от которого она оторвала меня своим приходом.

Выйдя из душа, я почувствовал себя нормальным человеком. Посмотрел в зеркало, решил, что не так уж хреново я и выгляжу – ну, подумаешь, синяки под глазами чуть больше обычного, так для меня это уже давно норма – и вышел из ванной.

На кухне царила идиллия: за столом мирно восседали друг напротив друга Лесли и мой знакомый незнакомец, который, к слову, так и не представился. Чаек попивали. Будто меня тут и нет.

\- Не помешаю? – продемонстрировав им свой самый лучший оскал, спросил я.

\- Net, chto ty, Stivi, prokhodi, sadisʹ. Gostem budeshʹ, - с улыбкой процедила Лесли. Говорила она по-русски, потому незнакомец не мог нас понять. Впрочем, ответить ей на том же языке я не мог – хоть мама у нас и одна, но я русский разве что понимаю, ни говорить, ни писать не могу. – Мы как раз о тебе говорили. Правда, Ричард?

«Так, значит, его Ричард зовут? А что, ему подходит. Мужественное такое, прям как он», - собственные мысли удивили меня, но я быстренько забил на них. Не к месту, не ко времени сейчас о таком думать.

\- Вы, значит, Ричард? – вежливо улыбнулся я. – Думаю, нам всё же стоит познакомиться по нормальному.

Он как-то странно смотрел на меня. Очень странно. Мне снова стало неуютно под его взглядом. Почувствовав это, Ричард перевел взгляд на Лесли и немного виновато, как мне показалось, произнес:

\- Простите. Всё никак не могу поверить, что такое бывает… Вы просто удивительно похожи! Не увидь я вас собственными глазами, решил бы, что кто-то из вас дурит меня.

\- Никто вас не дурит, Ричард, что вы?! – возмущенно пропела Лесли. Вот как только ей удаются эти интонации? Даже беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять – Ли положила на него глаз. Очень сильно положила, с нажимом так. Я сестру знаю, не в её привычках так ворковать с мужчинами. – Мы с этим ходячим недоразумением близнецы и тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Но характеры-то у нас разные.

\- Да, я заметил. – Кивнул этот тип и снова посмотрел на меня. Под взглядом его темных, карих глаз мне сделалось неуютно. Я встал из-за стола, подошел к кофеварке и принялся искать в шкафчике кофе. Это не помогло – хоть я и не видел его, но взгляд ощущал в буквальном смысле слова. Очень неприятное ощущение.

\- Мы тут с Ричардом обсудили всё, пока ты плескался, и пришли к выводу, что произошло досадное недоразумение, - неожиданно серьезно сказала Лесли. Её тон плохо вязался со словами. Я даже обернулся. Мужчина почему-то смутился и отвел взгляд. Я удивленно изогнул бровь, но счел за благо промолчать.

\- И до чего же вы договорились? – заинтересованно спросил я, возвращаясь к столу с кружкой ароматного кофе. Нет ничего лучше вкусного, крепкого кофе с утра – мой девиз. И снова я поймал на себе взгляд этого Ричарда. – Может быть, и вам кофе сделать?

\- Это было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны, - удивительно тихо и вежливо сказал он. Я собрался было снова встать, но Лесли подскочила первой.

\- Сиди-сиди, я сама, - отмахнулась она от меня и загремела посудой.

\- Так что же все-таки вчера произошло? – в притворном смущении пробормотал я. В целом картина была мне ясна, но было интересно услышать рассказ человека, наблюдавшего меня в несколько невменяемом состоянии. – Простите, я вчера явно перебрал и плохо… Мм, точнее, совсем не помню наш разговор.

\- Да ничего особенного не произошло, - вмешалась, вернувшаяся к столу, Лесли. Поставила перед гостем кружку, села и продолжила. – Ты был уже порядком пьян, Стиви, когда в бар зашел Ричард. По каким-то причинам ты был не со своими друзьями-алкашами (тут я гневно посмотрел на Лесли, и она запнулась), сидел один у барной стойки. Ричард заказал пиво, поговорил со знакомым барменом, а потом… Решил с тобой познакомиться. – Тут сестра почему-то слегка покраснела и, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд, отвернулась. – Видимо, принял тебя за девушку - ты уж извини, Стиви – а ты написал ему мой телефон. Вот, собственно, и вся история.

Я удовлетворенно кивнул:

\- Конец я даже помню: я решил представиться, но почему-то начал с фамилии, потом мы о чем-то говорили и когда вы попросили у меня номер телефона и назвали Ли, я не задумываясь написал твой, Лесли. Тут все сходится.

А что? Все логично – зачем мужику мой номер телефона? Конечно же, ему нужна Лесли! А то, что у нас такая путаница с именами – отдельное спасибо родителям – у меня фамилия отца и потому я – Стивен Ли, а у Лесли фамилия мамы и она – Лесли Макарова. Я – какой-то азиат, почти как Джимми Чу, Лесли – кто-то вроде Милы Йовович, получается.

\- Да, именно так все и было. – Серьезно кивнул Ричард. – Вот только в одном вы ошиблись, Лесли. Я не спутал вашего брата с девушкой.

Мы с Лесли оторопело уставились на него. Он ответил спокойным открытым взглядом. Мне. Ответил мне взглядом?! Какого черта тут происходит?!

\- Да, я тоже удивился, почему парень так легко согласился на – простите, Лесли – минет и даже номер свой оставил. – Ответил на мой вопрос Ричард. Я вслух что ли спросил это?

\- Но… Мы же разобрались, да? Я ведь был порядком пьян и вообще не соображал. – Начал лихорадочно оправдываться я. Но что-то мне подсказывало, что обычными извинениями тут не отделаешься. – Вам ведь это уже не интересно, да? Некрасиво получилось, конечно, я готов загладить свою вину, но каким-нибудь другим способом. Мы ведь что-нибудь сможем придумать, верно?

\- Нет. – Жестко отрезал он. Я осекся. Ричард внимательно посмотрел на меня и встал. – Стивен, вы вчера пообещали мне кое-что конкретное и это «кое-что» я и хотел бы от вас получить.

\- Н-но… - промямлил я. Никогда бы не подумал, что могу так влипнуть.

\- Когда надумаете отдать долг, позвоните. – Он положил на стол визитку и вышел. Лесли на автомате пошла за ним, уж не знаю, зачем.

А я так и стоял посреди кухни, лихорадочно соображая, что же мне теперь делать и как выкрутиться из этой стремной истории.

\- Больше никогда пить не буду. – Уверенно сказал я вслух. – Никогда.

  


* * *

[1]Доброе утро, сестренка (исп.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Никогда не говори никогда… или Лучше вообще ничего не говори!_

Насчет «никогда» я явно погорячился.

Напился тем же вечером. В том же баре. Нет, ну надо же быть таким идиотом?! Да, права Лесли, я – ходячее недоразумение. Впрочем, причина у меня была и более чем веская – узнать, что ты пообещал отсосать генеральному директору своей компании и спокойно это выдержать… Конечно же, я не смог удержаться от соблазна тут же залить все это наикрепчайшим алкоголем из доступных мне.

И самое паршивое – даже пожаловаться на свою горькую судьбу никому нельзя. Не парням же с работы о таком позоре рассказывать? Не говоря уж о том, что не отдать долг просто невозможно. Лучше даже и не думать об этом.

\- Я же нормальный парень, мне нравятся девушки! Ну как, как я мог так вляпаться?! – вопрошал я у стакана. Впрочем, тщетно – стакан хранил мудрое молчание. Я попытался, было, завести беседу с барной стойкой, бутылкой джина, а после и с табуретом, но ничего не вышло – все они молчаливо внимали мне.

\- Пр-редатели! – почти прорычал я. Вышло, впрочем, жалко.

\- Ну-ну, парень, не убивайся так. – Бармен помог мне встать, заботливо усадил на табурет. – Ничего же непоправимого не произошло, верно? Никто же не умер?

\- Пока нет, но скоро умрет! – обрадованный возможностью поговорить хоть с кем-то, выпалил я.

\- Кто же? – неподдельно удивился бармен.

\- Я. – И громко икнул, как бы в подтверждение своих слов. Он неодобрительно покачал головой и сказал стене за моей спиной:

\- Вот оно, сокровище твое. Забирай, а то он скоро с полами обниматься начнет.

\- Эй, ты с кем там разговариваешь? – возмутился я. – Никуда я со стеной не пойду!

\- Я ж говорю, совсем допился, - покачал головой бармен и добавил, глядя на меня. – При твоей комплекции тебе лучше вообще не пить.

\- А причем тут моя ком… комп… млекция вообще?! – возмутился я. – Н-нормальная она! Не нравится и не…

Окончание фразы я придумать не смог, а пока думал и сам не заметил, как отрубился.

 

На этот раз пробуждение было куда приятнее вчерашнего. Хотя бы потому, что на меня никто не орал и не тряс как грушу. Я медленно открыл глаза, сладко потянулся, и только потом сообразил, что нахожусь явно не дома. Потолки слишком высокие, постель как-то необычно мягкая… Повернув голову в надежде разглядеть побольше, я столкнулся взглядом со спокойными карими глазами нашего вчерашнего с Лесли гостя.

\- Что?! – заорал я и подпрыгнул на диване, на котором, как оказалось, лежал. Заботливо укрытый пледом. Заботливо? Пледом? Я?!

\- Да, когда ты спишь, шуму от тебя точно меньше… - слегка разочарованно вздохнул Ричард. И только тут я заметил, что он сидит на диване. Просто он угловой и огромный… Так, стоп. Кожаный диван, вставки из мореного дуба, угловой, модель…

\- Это мой диван? – удивленно спросил я. – То есть, не мой, конечно. Моя модель...

\- Да, он самый. Из последней нашей коллекции. – Спокойно кивнул мужчина. – Вообще-то я удивлен, что ты не узнал меня вчера утром. Мы же встречались уже.

\- Встречались? – я неподдельно удивился и пристально посмотрел на него – нет, я вряд ли мог забыть его. Мало того, что Ричард был отнюдь не маленького роста и обладал «косой саженью в плечах», как любила говорить Лесли, так у него ещё были пепельно-русые волосы и те самые странные карие глаза. Эффектное сочетание. Вроде как. И вообще, он был мужиком. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

В общем-то, я бы не удивился, если бы он сказал, что принял меня за девушку – как-никак у меня сестра-близнец есть. Мы с Ли действительно очень похожи, даже рост один – чуть больше метра семидесяти – светлые, словно сильно выгоревшие на солнце, волосы, худые (хотя применительно к Лесли стоит, наверное, говорить «изящная»), тонкокостные. Одно время мы даже одевались одинаково. Естественно, специально – нам нравилось подкалывать друзей и знакомых, с трудом различавших нас. В последний же год, в основном из-за того, что стали реже видеться, мы перестали подстраиваться друг под друга – Лесли стала носить платья и юбки, а я наконец-то смог отказаться от этих ужасных зауженных джинсов. Терпеть их не могу. Но я отвлекся.

Всё то время, что я задумчиво разглядывал Ричарда, он даже не шелохнулся. Нет, ну что с ним такое-то, а? Неужели его не бесит?!

\- Вспомнил? – спокойно улыбаясь, спросил он. Непрошибаемый тип.

\- К сожалению, нет. Хоть это и странно, наверное, слышать, но у меня хорошая память на лица. – Я пожал плечами. Он почему-то кивнул и встал с дивана. Вышел на середину комнаты, повернулся лицом к окну… И тут я вспомнил.

\- На выставке! Когда я дипломный проект представлял. Со мной ещё были Аманда и Патрик! – я хлопнул себя по лбу. – Нет, ну надо же быть таким идиотом! Как я только мог забыть?!

\- Там народу было полно. Хотя нас даже представили. – Ричард флегматично пожал плечами и вернулся на свое место на диване. – Но вообще-то ты носился как ненормальный в тот день, так что я не удивлен. И да, опережая твой следующий вопрос – нет, я взял тебя на работу не потому, что ты мне понравился. Твои работы были выше всяких похвал, вот почему.

Я смутился, чего со мной давненько не бывало. С чего бы ему вдруг меня хвалить? Сейчас-то уж точно не время.

\- И как, не пожалели? – пренебрежительно спросил я. Он спокойно кивнул.

\- Ничуть. Твоя квалификация оказалась даже выше, чем я, признаться, ожидал. Думал, что ты из тех, кто выкладывается на все сто на дипломных проектах, но в рутинной работе не может похвастаться чем-то подобным.

Я недовольно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.

\- А ты обидчивый, оказывается, - вздохнул он.

Не знаю, что так на меня подействовало – его последние слова или весь наш разговор в целом, но… До меня вдруг окончательно и бесповоротно дошло, что я у него дома и, по-видимому, провел тут ночь. То есть получалось, что это он забрал меня вчера из бара и… привез к себе? Я вскочил.

\- Что-то случилось? – вот же зараза! Ещё и так обеспокоенно спрашивает, будто не понимает, почему я суечусь.

\- Да! Я же на работу опаздываю! – бегло оглядев себя, и поняв, что спал в одежде, я немного успокоился. Но ненадолго – выглядел я совсем не лучшим образом, а одного взгляда на часы оказалось достаточно, что бы настроение упало ниже плинтуса. Заехать домой и привести себя в порядок я уже никак не успевал.

Я сел на диван и постарался успокоиться. Ведь должен же быть выход. Обязательно должен! Позвонить Лесли? Да… Вот только где мой телефон?

\- Ричард, простите, но вы не видели мой телефон? – преодолевая неловкость, спросил я. Он странно посмотрел на меня и вышел из комнаты. Интересно, это гостиная или гостевая?.. Исходя из того, что в комнате был только диван, на котором я сидел, мягкий светлый ковер на полу и огромный телевизор, занимавший большую часть противоположной стены, скорее всего гостиная.

Ричард вернулся с моей курткой, оторвав меня от разглядывания комнаты. В кармане обнаружился и телефон, и документы с деньгами.

\- Спасибо большое. – Вежливо поблагодарил я и тут же ринулся звонить Лесли – заряда должно было хватить ровно на один звонок… Вот только сестра долго не брала трубку и потому телефон умер раньше, чем мы смогли перекинуться даже парой слов. Чёрт! Вот и что теперь делать?

\- Что-то не так? – видимо отчаяние достаточно ярко отразилось на моём лице, потому что Ричард, по-прежнему стоявший в дверях, подошел ко мне.

\- Телефон сел. А я так и не поговорил с Ли… - машинально ответил я, размышляя, сильно ли я опоздаю, если выйду прямо сейчас и сразу же поймаю такси.

Ричард ничего не сказал, просто достал свой телефон из кармана, набрал номер и сказал в трубку:

\- Доброе утро, прошу прощения за столь ранний звонок, но у меня тут ваш брат и ему нужна ваша помощь. Да. Да, всё именно так, вы правильно поняли. Хорошо, я сейчас же пришлю за вами машину. Да, спасибо большое. Ждем.

Я оторопело хлопал глазами, пытаясь переварить услышанное, а вот генеральный не растерялся – широко улыбнулся мне:

\- Всё улажено, скоро твоя сестра будет здесь. Всё-таки не зря ты мне её номер оставил – вот и пригодился.

Я медленно сполз на пол и обхватил голову руками. Хотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой, но кроме пола и стен ничего не подходило для этих целей.

\- Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! – как заведенный повторял я. Хотелось орать и материться в голос, но присутствие Ричарда, выводившее меня из равновесия, в то же время, помогало держать себя в руках – ругаться я при нём не стал.

\- Всё не так уж и плохо – ты, возможно, даже на работу не опоздаешь. – Ободряюще сказал он. Я посмотрел на него ненавидящим взглядом, но смолчал. А что тут скажешь? Вчера всё было плохо, но сегодня – хуже некуда. Интересно, это и есть край или может быть что-то хуже?

Пока я размышлял о сущности бытия, Ричард куда-то ушел, а вскоре до меня долетел ароматный запах кофе. Я печально вздохнул: утро без кофе – это же просто кошмар. Возможно, хозяин не отказал бы мне в чашечке этого волшебного напитка – всё-таки он добровольно притащил меня домой, а мог бы и к Лесли отвезти, её-то адрес он знает – но попросить я просто постеснялся. Вскоре терпеть это стало настолько невыносимо, что я набрался наглости и вышел из гостиной. Как раз вовремя, что бы увидеть, как Ричард открывает дверь перед Лесли. Они поздоровались, и сестра торжественно вручила пакет моему кошмарному сну. При этом они обменялись более чем многозначительными взглядами. Интересно, что тут происходит? Но поскольку никто из них моего присутствия в холле явно не замечал, я решил обратить их внимание на себя.

\- Привет, Ли, - сказал я и уже собрался вывалить на неё свои бесценные объяснения моего пребывания в этом месте в это время, даже рот открыл…

Ричард резко развернулся ко мне, и я даже сделать ничего не успел, как он…

Ну да. Поцеловал меня.

Умереть можно.

Что я радостно и сделал.


	3. Chapter 3

  
_Поцелуй работе не помеха? Только не с генеральным!_  

Вырубаться в самый неподходящий момент стало уже привычным. Чёрт, куда я качусь, вообще? Или скатываюсь?.. Да нет, я уже давно там! Рядом кто-то разговаривал, совсем близко со мной и я решил, что пока не стоит демонстрировать, что я уже проснулся.

\- Какой он впечатлительный, однако! – голос Лесли, совсем рядом со мной.

\- Это я виноват. Не смог сдержаться… - о, а это Ричард. Погодите-ка, о чем это он? В чем он не сдержался?

\- Да ладно, от поцелуя пока никто не умирал. – Скептически хмыкнула Ли.

Поцелуй? Какой поцелуй? Поцелуй?!

Я подскочил, как укушенный. Потому что мгновенно вспомнил, что было перед тем, как я вырубился. Видимо, выглядел я не совсем нормально, поскольку эта парочка даже не попыталась что-то сделать. А я схватил с дивана куртку и выскочил в холл. Пакет, принесенный Ли, стоял на полу у двери. Подхватив его, я, не особо раздумывая, выскочил на улицу. Кажется, сестра что-то крикнула мне в след, но я ни слова не понял – с такой скоростью летел вниз по ступенькам.

Мне несказанно повезло – у подъезда обнаружилась машина такси.

\- Свободен? – скороговоркой спросил я у шофера. Тот с подозрением оглядел меня, но кивнул. Я сел в машину.

\- Деньги покажи. – Потребовал он. Я хмыкнул и вытащил из кармана купюру в сотню. Таксист тут же смягчил гнев на милость. – Куда прикажете?

Я назвал адрес и буквально через двадцать минут мы были перед зданием, в котором располагался наш офис. Я расплатился и выскочил из машины. Пролетел через проходную и закрылся в туалете на первом этаже – нужно было привести себя в порядок. Заглянув в пакет, я мысленно поблагодарил Лесли: она принесла всё, что нужно, даже бритву не забыла! В такие моменты я рад, что у меня есть сестра. Хоть они и не часто случаются, эти моменты, но всё же.

В офис я поднялся в уже вполне приличном виде. Да, круги под глазами никуда не делись, но в целом всё было не так уж страшно. На меня даже начальство не наорало, что странно. Да и опоздал я не так уж сильно – на пятнадцать минут.

\- Ты итак всегда задерживаешься, Стивен, - добродушно улыбнулся Эрик, - а директор так и вовсе похвалил твои проекты последние. Это пустяк.

\- Спасибо, - удивленно кивнул я и ушел к столу. Начавшийся так отвратительно, день начал выправляться в нужную сторону. Теперь бы ещё найти зарядку для телефона… Интересно, у кого из наших может быть такая же «сонька», как и у меня?

 Размышляя над этим, я принялся разгребать бардак на своем столе. Не зря Лесли говорит, что где бы я ни появился, везде оставлю после себя наследство в виде гор исписанных непонятными каракулями листочков, карандашей, ластиков, маркеров, папок и планшетов. На моем рабочем столе ещё и ракушки откуда-то взялись. Сто лет не был на море, откуда они здесь вообще?

Пока я задумчиво рассматривал находки, ко мне кто-то подошел со спины и кашлянул. Я вздрогнул и обернулся…. Да, лучше бы я этого не делал. Прямо передо мной стоял Ричард. Чёрт, нигде от него не скрыться!

\- Стивен, зайдите ко мне, пожалуйста. Мне нужно обсудить с вами последний проект, - очень спокойно, даже холодно, сказал он и быстро вышел. Я в панике огляделся – что бы генеральный лично приходил к кому-то из сотрудников дело невиданное – но никто не обратил на появление директора никакого внимания.

\- Я отойду? Меня директор вызвал… - почему-то вмиг оробев, спросил я у Эрика. Тот удивленно на меня уставился, будто не понял, о чем я. Пришлось повторять.

\- Иди, конечно. Чего ты у меня спрашиваешь? – удивился начальник и снова вернулся к работе.

Мне ничего не оставалось, как пойти к лифту и подняться на этаж выше – как раз там располагался офис нашего генерального директора. Вообще-то я не помню, что бы бывал тут раньше. На работу меня принимал Эрик, бумаги оформляли без моего участия – мне только подпись поставить нужно было – а работали мы все в офисе этажом ниже.

Впрочем, «административный этаж» не произвел на меня какого-либо сильно впечатления. Всё привычно стильно: те же цвета, что и у нас, похожая мебель, разве что материалы подороже и модели из люксовых. А так – никакой разницы. Секретарши на месте не оказалось, что меня несказанно удивило. Помявшись пару минут в приемной и поняв, что никто в ближайшее время тут появляться не собирается, я собрал волю в кулак и постучал в дверь… «Артикул 128, модель «Королевская Ривьера», - машинально отметил я про себя. Это уже привычка – вспоминать каталог, видя нашу продукцию.

\- Войдите, - спокойный голос Ричарда заставил меня вздрогнуть. Да… Нервы ни к черту.

\- Вызывали? – робко спросил я, сам себе поражаясь – не водилось за мной подобной робости. И вообще, чего я тут паникую? Он меня поцеловал, не я! А это уже сексуальное домогательство.

\- Да. Закрой дверь, пожалуйста. – Ричард сидел в кресле у стола и внимательно просматривал какие-то бумаги. Перед ним стояла чашка с кофе. С кофе… Нет, нужно взять себя в руки!

Будто почувствовав что-то, он бросил на меня быстрый взгляд и, усмехнувшись, сказал:

\- Присаживайся, пожалуйста.

\- Благодарю, - ответил я и тут же упал в кресло напротив стола. Очень удобное кресло, на удивление.

\- Собственно, я хотел извиниться перед тобой. – Очень четко произнес Ричард. Я вздрогнул и удивленно уставился на него – о чем это он? – Я об утреннем поцелуе. Прости, не смог устоять.

\- Да чего уж там, проехали, - вздохнул я, старательно отводя взгляд. И игнорируя его. Уж больно многозначительно он на меня смотрел. Катастрофически, прямо-таки.

\- Не злишься на меня? – не унимался он.

И тут я не выдержал. Вот не знаю, что на меня нашло. И дернул же меня чёрт за язык сказать это!

\- Вообще-то это натуральное домогательство, - небрежно бросил я, наблюдая за тем, как он меняется в лице, - но я забуду об этом, если ты забудешь о том пьяном обещании, что я дал тебе два дня назад в баре.

Выражение на лице Ричарда, до того расстроенное сменялось спокойно-отчужденным по мере того, как я говорил. Что это с ним такое?

\- Да, конечно. Это очень великодушное предложение с твоей стороны. – Сказал он, благодарно улыбаясь. Я внутренне напрягся – что-то в его тоне было такое, что… - Кстати, лови!

Додумать я не успел, поскольку Ричард вынул что-то из ящика стола и бросил мне. Пришлось ловить. В руках оказалось зарядное устройство для телефона. Как раз для моей «соньки».

\- С-спасибо, - удивленно поблагодарил я. Он лишь отмахнулся:

\- Ерунда.

\- Я могу идти?

\- Да, конечно. – Спокойно кивнул Ричард.

Уже взявшись за ручку двери, я вспомнил, что вызвали-то меня для разговора о последнем моем проекте.

\- Мы так и не обсудили проект… - обернулся я.

\- Проект? Ах да, точно. – В притворном удивлении откликнулся Ричард. Выглядело это настолько ненатурально, что я внутренне напрягся. – Его нужно переделать.

\- Переделать? – опешил я. – Но… Его уже подписали…

\- Я передумал, - он хищно улыбнулся и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, - ты можешь лучше, Стив, я уверен в этом.

\- Хорошо, я переделаю. – Взяв себя в руки, спокойно кивнул я.

\- К вечеру. – Добавил Ричард, не переставая пристально смотреть на меня.

\- К вечеру. – Эхом повторил я.

\- Точнее, к шести. И ни минутой позже. – Он улыбался, очень нехорошо улыбался. Мне казалось, что каждое его слово – гвоздь в крышку гроба. Моего, конечно же.

Я тут давеча говорил, что жизнь налаживается? Не верьте. Вранье всё это. Всё стало только хуже.


	4. Chapter 4

_О чем думает начальство или Точка зрения Ричарда_

С чего все это началось? Даже не знаю… Сказать, что это была любовь с первого взгляда – значит соврать. Но и сказать, что я ничего не почувствовал тоже нельзя. А началось все со знакомства с Лесли, сестрой Стива.

Мы столкнулись с ней в баре где-то в Бронксе. Девушка скучала у стойки, пролистывая почту на телефоне и потягивая коктейль. Я просто не мог её не заметить - Лесли выглядела как парень. Симпатичный, с немного женственными, точеными чертами лица, худощавый, невысокий, видимо, тонкокостный, но, несомненно - парень. Не могу сказать, что это мой тип, но взгляд зацепился сразу. Вот только парень оказался девушкой.

Лесли, кажется, расстроилась не меньше моего, узнав, что я принял ее за парня и только поэтому решил познакомиться. Впрочем, это не помешало нам подружиться. Тем более что у нас было много общего – мы оба работали в сфере дизайна и архитектуры. Только Лесли была непосредственным исполнителем, а я выступал скорее в роли организатора и заказчика (да, Бизнес-школа Росса обязывает).

А потом она пригласила меня на выставку дипломных работ своего колледжа, и там я увидел его… Я не наивная девушка, что бы разводить лирику, но Стив произвел на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Хоть я и знал, как он выглядит – Лесли проговорилась, что они близнецы – все равно был удивлен. Стивен оказался совсем не таким, как я его представлял. Не смотря на несколько женственную внешность, он был очень жестким, самоуверенным, и не по-мужски мягким с женщинами. Я видел, как он общается со своей девушкой – думаю, любая мечтала бы о таком отношении к себе.

Я взял его в свою фирму из-за таланта. Именно из-за него – парень явно должен был вырасти в прекрасного дизайнера. У него было достаточно профессиональных качеств, а его стремление к успеху просто поражало – Стив действительно был готов переделывать проект по сто раз, пока не добьется идеального варианта.

И начались мои будни в аду. Почему в аду? А как находиться каждый день всего лишь в нескольких сотнях метров от человека, который тебе нравится, и быть уверенным в том, что никогда и ничего между вами быть не может? Я перестал заходить в дизайнерский отдел, хоть мы с Эриком и были хорошими друзьями, старался как можно реже спускаться на их этаж, что бы только не пересечься случайно со Стивом. Это было сложно, да и помогало плохо, но лучше, чем ничего...

Возможно, так продолжалось бы и дальше, если бы Эрик не потащил меня в бар у работы. Отмечать выполнение сложного контракта, который тянулся уже почти год и успел всех нас довести до белого каления.

\- Эрик, куда мы идем, может, скажешь все-таки? – устало спросил я друга, когда мы вышли из офиса и направились куда-то вниз по улице, проходя мимо моего любимого «Ниссана». – И почему туда нужно именно идти, а не ехать?

\- Да тут недалеко. Тебе понравится, обещаю. – Эрик заговорщически подмигнул мне. – Тебе нужно немного расслабиться, Рик. Ты себе продыху не даешь. Зачем ты увел проект у Лангера? Ты как будто не знаешь, сколько сил и ресурсов нам потребуется для выполнения их требований?

\- Знаю. Потому и увел. – Спокойно ответил я. Эрик сокрушенно покачал головой.

\- Ты неисправим. – Неодобрительно сказал он. - Сколько лет тебя знаю, а ничего не меняется – стоит появиться проблемам в личной жизни, как ты с головой уходишь в работу.

\- А что ты мне прикажешь делать? – заинтересованно спросил я. Ну, как заинтересованно? Не сильно, прямо скажем – что-то новое он вряд ли смог бы мне предложить. – Клуб можешь сразу вычеркивать. Надоело.

\- Ты мог бы попробовать хотя бы поговорит с ним. Вы же даже по работе не общаетесь – все вопросы ты через меня решаешь.

\- И о чем ты мне говорить с ним предлагаешь? Обсуждать проекты? А тебе не кажется, что это будет выглядеть странно, если директор будет с кем-то из сотрудников лично обсуждать его работу? – саркастично заметил я.

\- Что в этом странного? Раньше ты не считал это чем-то особенным. Рик, согласись уже, что ты ведешь себя нелогично.

\- Как ты не хочешь понять, что от этого ничего не изменится! – не выдержал я. Эрик покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Он меня достаточно хорошо знает, что бы понимать – сейчас лучше не лезть.

\- Вот, собственно и бар, - он указал на черничного цвета дверь, прямо под неоновой вывеской «Черника». Оригинально, ничего не скажешь.

\- Да, они не отличаются оригинальностью, но в нем обычно тихо, – словно прочитав мои мысли, с улыбкой добавил Эрик, - и с барменом ты знаком.

Я удивленно уставился на него – не водилось у меня знакомых барменов в этом районе, но он только заговорщически подмигнул и толкнул дверь. К моему удивлению, в баре не наблюдалось никаких элементов «черничного» дизайна – самый обычный интерьер, ничего выдающегося. Мне это понравилось. А за стойкой действительно обнаружился мой давний приятель Адам. Это было более чем удивительно, потому что мы не виделись с того самого дня, как я, поругавшись с отцом, уехал из Мичигана.

\- С ума сойти, кого я вижу! Неужели это Ричи?! – радостно завопил Адам, к счастью, посетители не обратили на его крики особого внимания. – Сколько ж мы с тобой не виделись? Лет десять?

\- Около того, - невольно улыбнулся я. – Рад тебя видеть, Адам.

\- А ты всё такой же… - он со странной улыбкой на губах покачал головой. – Поверить не могу, что у тебя своя компания! Хотя нет, о чем это я? Поверить не могу, что у тебя только одна компания!

\- Всё шутишь? – я улыбнулся и сел у стойки, Эрик устроился рядом. – Каким лихим ветром тебя сюда занесло? Что-то не припомню я, что бы ты собирался уезжать из нашего городка, да и о карьере бармена ты никогда не мечтал.

\- Не мечтал, но попробовав раз, понял, что это мое. Вот так просто да, - спокойно улыбнулся Адам в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд. – Сам-то как? Мне, конечно, твой друг кое-что рассказал, но я предпочитаю первоисточник, знаешь ли.

Рассказ вышел довольно долгим. Я и сам от себя не ожидал такого – ударяться в воспоминания не мой стиль. Предпочитаю жить сегодняшним днем, максимум – завтрашним.

Так или иначе, мы засиделись, и я даже не заметил за этим разговорами, как Эрик уехал домой. Всё правильно, в отличие от меня, он семейный человек – жена и двое детей обязывают.

\- Я вот спросить хотел, - задумчиво начал Адам, - он знает о тебе или нет?

\- О том, что я – гей? – на всякий случай уточнил я, друг кивнул. – Конечно. После той истории с родителями я принял решение больше не врать людям. Не хочу, что бы кто-то строил иллюзии.

\- Ты как всегда суров, - хмыкнул Адам. – Что, и сотрудникам своим говоришь?

\- Нет, конечно. Моя личная жизнь их не касается. Я же не лезу к ним с расспросами, - я равнодушно пожал плечами. – А с чего вдруг такой интерес?

\- Да просто он тут про парня одного спрашивал. Но по нему же видно, что вы не из одной тусовки, вот я и заинтересовался.

\- Любопытство сгубило кошку, ты знаешь? – усмехнулся я.

\- Ага, а ещё lyubopytnoy Varvare na bazare nos otorvali. – С воодушевлением кивнул Адам. Я удивленно посмотрел на него:

\- Откуда ты эту поговорку знаешь?

\- В баре, где я до этого работал, был паренек из России, обожал сыпать пословицами, ну и я выучил парочку. А ты-то сам откуда?

\- Подруга одна рассказала, - улыбнулся я. Тут Адама позвал кто-то из клиентов и он, извинившись, отошел на другой конец стойки, а я посмотрел на часы – полвторого ночи. «Пора бы уже и домой», - подумал я и уже повернулся, что бы попрощаться с другом, но столкнувшись взглядом с серо-голубыми глазами, напрочь забыл о том, что собирался сделать. На расстоянии вытянутой руки стоял Стив, моя мечта и моё проклятье. В одном флаконе.

\- Привет… Мы раньше не встречались? – выдал он после чуть ли не пятиминутной паузы, во время которой мы, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга.

\- Привет, - со смешанными чувствами ответил я. – А ты не помнишь?

\- Неа. – Протянул Стив и я понял, что он уже довольно сильно пьян. – Меня Стивен зовут, Стивен Ли.

\- Ли? – удивленно переспросил я. Фамилию Лесли-то я отлично знал.

\- Ли? – парень моргнул, а потом широко улыбнулся. – Ага, Ли! Правда смешно – я наполовину русский, никаких китайцев в роду отродясь не водилось, и такая подстава с фамилией!

Я внимательно смотрел на него, гадая, стоит ли что-то отвечать или лучше отвести его к друзьям – в баре я увидел несколько знакомых лиц. И тут он сделал то, чего от него никак нельзя было ожидать. Видимо, правду говорят: что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке.

Стив странно улыбнулся и четко сказал, впрочем, понизив голос так, что бы кроме меня его никто не услышал:

\- А правда, что тебе парни нравятся? Нет, ты не подумай, мне всё равно кто с кем… Просто интересно.

Я не знал, что ответить на это: с одной стороны, Стив сказал, что не помнит меня, с другой – вопрос более чем личный, он бы не стал спрашивать такое у первого встречного. Или стал бы? В конце концов, что я вообще о нём знаю?

Пока я раздумывал над ответом, Стиву явно надоело ждать и он выдал уж совсем неожиданное для меня:

\- Слушай, а я тебе нравлюсь? Давай я тебе минет сделаю? Нет, правда! Заодно и проверим. – При этом он улыбался такой сумасшедшей улыбкой, а в глазах светился такой неподдельный интерес, что… Я понял, что всё, что было до этого, вовсе не было адом. Ад начинался здесь и сейчас. И я совершенно не представлял, чем обернется это обещание в будущем.


	5. Chapter 5

_О чем думает начальство или Точка зрения Ричарда (Продолжение)_

Нет, он точно решил свести меня с ума!

Это надо же такое сморозить?! И как только додумался до такого? Конечно, его заявление о том, что поцелуй – натуральное домогательство, было бредом, но… В конце концов, почему бы и не подыграть ему немного? К тому же, кто знает, вдруг узнав его получше я пойму, что форма не соответствует содержанию? Лучше узнать это сейчас, и, пока ещё не поздно, разойтись миром. В общем, я решил воспользоваться советом Эрика. Мысленно я уже потирал руки и строил планы – ближайшие дни обещали быть интересными. Вот только я не учел, что ситуация может кардинально измениться.

Две недели пролетели как один день. Никогда не думал, что такое возможно. Я заваливал Стива работой, и он её выполнял! Беспрекословно. Внимательно выслушивал все мои комментарии и замечания, вносил изменения в проекты, советовался со мной… Не то, что бы я собирался мстить ему или что-то подобное. Я не мелочен, нет. В какой-то момент мне просто стало интересно, на что он на самом деле способен. Реальность превзошла мои ожидания – как я не старался, так и не смог докопаться до «дна» творческого потенциала Стивена. Да… Давненько я не встречал таких талантливых и трудолюбивых людей. Лесли ничуть не преувеличивала, когда говорила, что её брат – лучший дизайнер их курса.

Наверное я бы уже решился сделать следующий шаг, но… Случилось кое-что непредвиденное.

В тот день, только приехав в офис, я решил обсудить с Эриком новый проект. Было часов девять утра, и этаж был пуст – так рано мало кто приходил.

\- Снова ночуешь здесь? – я как раз подходил к дверям, когда услышал этот вопрос Артура.

\- Ночую? – хмыкнул в ответ Стив. Его голос сложно было спутать – довольно специфический тембр. Да и слух у меня хороший. – Скажи уж – живу.

\- Всё так плохо? – удивился Артур. – Насколько я помню, у тебя никогда не было особых проблем с работой. Только замечания, и ты всегда легко с ними справлялся…

\- Не напоминай, ладно? – устало попросил Стивен.

\- Слушай, а как же твоя девушка? Кэтрин, да? Её не раздражает, что ты дома не появляешься? – эти слова Артура словно предназначались именно мне. И принесла же меня нелегкая именно в это время на их этаж!

Что ответил Стив, я не знал. Потому как сразу ушел - я понимал, что вряд ли смогу пройти мимо, ничем себя не выдав.

Не то, что бы было как-то особенно неприятно или мерзко на душе… В конце концов, я не питал иллюзий на счет предпочтений Стивена. Да чего уж там – я прекрасно знал, что он натурал. Если бы не это его идиотское предложение-обещание, я бы ни за что не предпринял тех попыток к сближению, но… Бич всех геев настиг и меня: чувства к натуралу - это на самом деле ад для нас. И если изначально к Стиву я испытывал симпатию, интерес, но никак не влюбленность, то последние недели полностью изменили эту ситуацию.

Да, стоит признать – я влюбился в него как последний идиот. Прекрасно всё понимая, зная, что ничего не изменить. Против чувств нет приёмов. Они или есть, или их нет. Совет Эрика, изначально казавший мне чушью, всё же привел к результату. Другое дело, что результат этот был чуть ли не диаметрально противоположным желаемому.

«Чёрт! Я идиот! Вот и что теперь делать?».

Я закрылся в кабинете, велев секретарше никого не пускать, сославшись на важные переговоры. На самом деле, мне нужно было обдумать ситуацию, принять решение. Это было бы правильным, но на деле я почти сразу выкинул из головы события последних дней, постарался отрешиться от всего и здраво, без лишних эмоций, взглянуть на ситуацию.

Анализ дал несколько неожиданные даже для меня результаты: Стив-то явно не так прост, как кажется. В том смысле, что пусть даже он и был пьян, но будь он стопроцентным натуралом, никогда бы не предложил мне… То, что предложил. Что-то тут крылось такое, что понять я был не в силах. Элементарно не хватало информации. Чёрт, ненавижу это больше всего – вот вроде бы и все детали на руках, а буквально пара кусочков пазла ну никак не хотят вставать на места!

И тут меня осенило - Лесли! Кто же, как не родная сестра сможет пролить свет на некоторые нестыковки. После пятиминутного обсуждения насущных проблем типа «как дела», «как новый проект» и «заказчики задолбали и обнаглели вконец», мне всё же удалось втиснуть так сильно интересовавший меня вопрос в нескончаемый поток слов подруги.

«Лесли, а как Стив относится к геям?», – спросил я, внимательно вглядываясь в монитор ноутбука – разговор мы вели по Skype - не хотелось, что бы кто-то случайно подслушал то, что мы обсуждаем.

«Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, если честно, - после паузы ответила она. – Я могла бы сказать, что Стив к ним не относится, но это не совсем правда».

«То есть как? – опешил я. – У него же девушка есть».

«Ты о Кэт что ли? Да какая она ему девушка – укатила со своим ненаглядным профом и думать о нем забыла давно! Только Стив серьезно относится к их отношениям, Кэтрин плевать на него».

«Ничего не понимаю», - честно признался я.                             

«Да что тут понимать – она его использовала и только. А вообще мы отвлеклись. Тебя ведь вовсе не его девушки интересуют, не так ли?», – я не нашелся что ответить. Да и смысл – стал бы я спрашивать, если бы меня это не интересовало?

«В общем, что касается Стива – я не знаю, как там у него с парнями – было или нет, - после паузы продолжила Лесли. – Но вот то, что его чуть ли не лучший друг с парнем встречался, я точно знаю».

«Офигеть», - только и смог выдавить я. Это было уж совсем как-то неожиданно.

«Ага. Я тоже прифигела, когда узнала. – Радостно сообщила мне Лесли, подмигивая нарисованным смайликом. – В общем, поскольку Стив с Питом общается и по сей день, можно смело сделать вывод, что к геям он относится более чем спокойно. Хотя, насколько я могу судить, Пит всё же не гей – у него девушка есть».

Я задумчиво смотрел на монитор, переваривая информацию, когда зазвонил мобильный.

\- Да, Эрик, - сказал я, вспоминая о том, что мы так и не обсудили новый проект. – Можешь сейчас зайти ко мне?

\- Конечно. Собственно, я как раз хотел спросить, есть у тебя время или нет? Молли меня не пустила к тебе, сказала, что у тебя переговоры важные. – Откликнулся друг.

\- Заходи, мы уже закончили, - ответил я, посмеиваясь про себя над ситуацией: переговоры-то я провел, очень даже важные, только совсем не те, что имел в виду.

«Извини Лесли, мне пора к работе возвращаться. Спасибо, что рассказала», - написал я подруге.

«Да ничего, я сама тут в делах. Но обещай мне, что мы встретимся как-нибудь на той неделе, и ты расскажешь мне, как там у вас со Стивом дела», - потребовала она и отключилась, а я вернулся к работе – как раз пришел Эрик.

\- Слушай, тебе не кажется, что ты с ним слишком суров? – спросил друг, когда мы после обсуждения проекта пили кофе у меня в кабинете.

\- С ним? Ты о ком? – не сразу понял я, всё ещё обдумывая детали нового заказа.

\- О ком? О Стиве, конечно! – Эрик неодобрительно покачал головой. – Он ужасно выглядит. Кажется, он уже неделю дома не был…

\- Ладно, уговорил. Сегодня же отпущу его на пару-тройку дней, - улыбнулся я. – Но вообще-то я считаю, что ему только на пользу такие нагрузки.

\- С чего это вдруг? Ты вроде раньше не отличался садистскими наклонностями. – Заметил Эрик. Я хмыкнул.

\- А ты посмотри повнимательнее его последние работы и всё поймешь. Парень растет на глазах.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что из тебя выйдет хороший учитель, - удивленно покачал головой Эрик. – Мне всегда казалось, что это ниже твоего достоинства – возиться с сотрудниками, объяснять, что и как нужно сделать.

\- Смотря с кем. Да и парень на лету схватывает. – Невольно улыбнулся я. Эрик пристально посмотрел на меня, снова покачал головой и встал.

\- Пойду я, пожалуй. А ты не забудь о своем обещании.

После ухода друга, я сразу же вызвал Стеллу и велел разыскать Стивена, а сам, наскоро проглядев проект, решил проверить личную почту.

Стив пришел, как раз когда я просматривал видео, присланное Лесли, по второму кругу. Да, это стоило хорошенько обдумать. То, что было на видео сильно удивило меня и всколыхнуло почти забытое чувство ревности – вот ведь паршивец, наврал-таки!

\- Вы о чем-то хотели поговорить со мной? – вырвал меня из размышлений голос Стива. Хорошо, что я уже давно научился контролировать выражение лица, иначе не избежать мне неудобных вопросов о том, чем это я таким занят.

Объявив Стиву, что вполне доволен его последним проектом – что было чистой правдой – и, отправив счастливого до нельзя парня, домой, я снова включил то самое видео.

На нем была заснята какая-то студенческая вечеринка с участием Стива. Что они отмечали, я так и не смог понять, но это было и не важно. Важно другое – на видео было четко видно как Стив (мой Стив!) целуется с каким-то парнем. По-настоящему. Взасос. Да ещё и с такой страстью, какой я от него, прямо скажем, не ожидал. Вот ведь верткий уж! А когда я всего-то прикоснулся к нему губами, тут же в обморок грохнулся. Может то и не обморок был вовсе? Я уже ничем не удивлюсь.

\- Пусть ты ещё и не мой, но теперь уж точно будешь, - задумчиво сказал я Стиву, безумно улыбающемуся прямо в объектив камеры неизвестного оператора, и принялся составлять план действий.

Обратный отсчет пошел.


	6. Chapter 6

_Друзья в беде помогут или Некоторые советы лучше не слышать_

Это изначально было не самой лучшей идеей, но больше держать всё в себе я просто не мог. В конце концов, зачем ещё нужны друзья, если ты не можешь поделиться с ними тем, что тебя волнует? К тому же, я был уверен – Питер поймет меня правильно и вряд ли станет называть извращенцем… Разве что любя. Мда.

\- Привет, Пит, - поздоровался я, когда друг открыл дверь и пропустил меня в квартиру. Выглядел он удивленным.

\- Привет. Давно не видел тебя, Стив. Проходи.

Мы устроились в гостиной с пивом, Питер включил баскетбольный матч, но тут же выключил звук и пристально посмотрел на меня.

\- Выкладывай. Что у тебя стряслось?

\- Почему стряслось-то сразу? – нахмурился я.

\- Ты бы позвонил потрепаться, а не напрашивался в гости. Я же тебя давно знаю, Стив. Давай, колись уже, что происходит? – не отводя взгляд, серьезно спросил Пит.

\- Я порвал с Кэт. И у меня появился… поклонник. – На одном дыхании выговорил я. Последнее слово далось с трудом.

\- Ну, то, что ты порвал с Кэтрин, меня радует. – Ухмыльнулся Пит и добавил. - А вот о поклоннике поподробнее.

\- Не понял, ты что считаешь, что я правильно с ней расстался? – поразился я. Уж не знаю, почему мои друзья так не любили Кэт, но меня всегда удивляло их отношение к моей девушке… Бывшей девушке.

\- Конечно. – Пит равнодушно пожал плечами и отхлебнул пива. – Смысл продолжать, когда ты ее уже три месяца не видел и возвращаться она не собирается? Давай уже, переходи к самой интересной части.

Я вздохнул и рассказал ему о Ричарде. Всю историю, с самого начала и до последнего нашего с директором разговора. Всё-таки Пит мой лучший друг, я ему и не такое рассказывал. К концу моего монолога Питер еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

\- Ну ты даешь, Стив! – простонал он сквозь смех, не в силах больше сдерживаться. – Только ты мог такое отмочить! И что теперь? Собираешься отдавать долг?

\- Да. Собираюсь, - твердо сказал я. Пит уставился на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, даже рот приоткрыл. Придурок чертов. – Ты переигрываешь, ты в курсе?

\- Ладно-ладно. Но я действительно в шоке. Ты же вроде уже выкрутился, так с чего вдруг такое рвение? – заинтересованно спросил Питер, по его взгляду было видно, что у него уже есть версия, и она мне не сильно понравится. – Неужели ты все же перешел на «темную сторону Силы»?

\- Конечно! У них же есть печеньки и упругие задницы! – преувеличенно воодушевленно согласился я. И устало добавил. – Черт, Пит, ну что ты несешь, а?

\- Да ладно! Может тебе разнообразия захотелось? – Он заговорщически подмигнул мне. - И потом, если ты помнишь, меня-то как раз такие отношения совсем не смущают.

Я вздохнул – конечно я не забыл о том, что в колледже Пит встречался с парнем. Разве ж о таком забудешь?

\- В общем, я так понял, ты за советом пришел? – Подытожил Питер. Я кивнул. – Ну, тут только практикой помочь можно, на словах не объяснишь, а то, что объяснишь, ты, думаю, предпочтешь спросить у гугла, а не у друга, пусть и лучшего.

\- Ты мне только одно скажи… Я совсем с ума сошел, если думаю о таком? – устало спросил я. Пит, конечно, прав – не могу я его спрашивать о сексе с парнем. Все-таки одно дело хвастаться своими похождениями с девчонками в школе и совсем другое – просить «инструкцию по использованию», так сказать.

\- А фиг знает, - флегматично пожал плечами друг, - я не эксперт в этом. И, как ты понимаешь, мои представления о нормальности несколько разнятся с твоими. Но я тебе так скажу – если тебе хочется, или ты по каким-то причинам считаешь это правильным – почему бы и нет? В конце концов, это твоя жизнь и ты никому ничего не должен, а один раз – не пионер. – Подмигнул он. Я облегченно вздохнул, но, как оказалось, зря. – Ты, кстати, имей в виду – тут все сложнее, чем с девушками.

\- Да в курсе я, - попытался отмахнуться от него, но не тут-то было.

\- И да, мне первому подробности, как что прошло!

\- А не пошел бы ты в… - Я вовремя остановился, поняв, как это прозвучит в данном контексте.

\- В твою – всегда пожалуйста. – Тут же осклабился он. – Только, боюсь, не светит мне уже. Твой «поклонник» вряд ли меня за это по головке погладит.

\- Пит!.. – прорычал я. Он тут же замахал руками в притворном ужасе.

\- Да всё, проехали. Давай хоть последний тайм посмотрим, коль уж первые полностью пропустили, - он кивнул на телевизор и с преувеличенным энтузиазмом уставился на экран. Мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру. Правда, мыслями я был довольно далеко от матча, и потому даже не понял, кто выиграл. Впрочем, баскетбол я никогда особо не любил – куда уж мне, с моим-то ростом! Вот Ричард мог бы играть в него. А интересно, он в колледже был в сборной? Судя по всему, со спортом он дружит – телосложение отличное, и за собой он явно следит…

Так, стоп! О чем я думаю?!

 

От Пита я уехал далеко за полночь, потому на работу пришел точно ко времени и в скверном настроении. А с чего бы ему быть хорошим, когда мало того, что этот бугай у меня из головы не выходит наяву, так ещё и снится?! А уж если вспомнить, что он там во сне делал… Хотя врать не буду – кое-что мне даже понравилось. Например, целуется он потрясающе. И чего я тогда в обморок грохнулся? Уж и сам не понимаю. Или вот его руки у себя на талии и спине чувствовать тоже приятно было, разве что с засосами он погорячился – процесс приятный, но следы остаются же…

\- Стив, соберись! Не время об этом думать! – сказал я себе вслух. Никто из коллег даже не обернулся – все уже привыкли, я часто сам с собой разговариваю, когда увлекаюсь – но тут я прямо-таки физически ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд. Поднял глаза и тут же понял, что лучше бы этого не делал – в дверях стоял Ричард и пристально смотрел на меня этими своими чертовыми ореховыми глазами. Красивые, затягивают прямо.

Чёрт! Попал ты, Стив, по полной программе.

 

Остаток дня прошел крайне нервно – мысли о Ричарде никак не хотели уходить из моей несчастной головы. А ведь он даже двух слов мне не сказал тогда. Посмотрел многозначительно и ушел. Вот так просто – взял и ушел, а я тут сижу и думаю о нем. Как идиот…

Да что ж такое со мной происходит-то, а? Ну не мог я в мужика влюбиться! Я ведь знаю себя. Нет, я не ангел, ни в коем случае. С Алеком вот целовался… Но это ж ничего не значит – с ним полкурса целовалось и ничего! Почему я-то, а? И ладно бы Пит… Хотя нет, с Питом я бы никогда в жизни целоваться не стал. Нет, не с лучшим другом. И вообще я никогда на парней не смотрел даже в этом смысле… Точно! Это всё физиология! Да-да-да, просто организм требует своё и не более. Ну, так и что в этом плохого? Ничего же! Это всё «естественная реакция организма»…

«Кого ты обманываешь, Стив? – мысленно сказал я сам себе и неодобрительно посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале в туалете. – Причем тут твоя любимая физиология, когда ты не о сексе с ним думаешь, а о поцелуях?»

«И что? Это тоже вполне себе физиологическая реакция», - возразил внутренний голос.

\- Стив, ты знаешь такую поговорку: лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть? – я аж подпрыгнул, и уставился на незаметно подошедшего ко мне Эрика. Задумался настолько, что уже начальство не замечаю. Плохи мои дела.

\- Знаю. – Кивнул я, пытаясь понять, разговаривал ли я вслух и много ли он слышал. Эрик спокойно улыбнулся.

\- Так и сделай уже! Самому легче станет, поверь мне. – Он покачал головой, как мне показалось, сочувствующе, и добавил. – Не знаю, что тебя так сильно беспокоит, но не хотелось бы, что бы это сказывалось на работе. Послушай моего совета – сделай и забудь.

Эрик уже давно ушел, а я всё стоял и таращился на то место, где он только что стоял.

\- Вот и что это сейчас было? – спросил я у пустоты. – Неужели он знает?!

Как я дожил до вечера, лучше не вспоминать, но итогом дня стало принятое решение. Я твердо знал, что собираюсь сделать.

И вот я стою перед смутно знакомой дверью. В голове пусто и гулко. Только одна лихорадочная мысль никак не желает исчезать: «Я сошел с ума. Я точно сошел с ума».

Дверь медленно открывается, на пороге стоит Ричард и растеряно смотрит на меня. Всё. Пути назад нет.


	7. Chapter 7

_Не зарекайся или Совместим приятное с полезным?_

\- Стив? – Ричард удивленно посмотрел на меня. – Что-то случилось? Почему ты здесь?

\- Я пришел отдать долг, - твердо сказал я, сам себе не веря до конца, но, тем не менее, надеясь, что он поверит.

\- Если это шутка, то мне не смешно, извини. – Сухо сказал он, даже и не думая отойти в сторону, что бы впустить меня в квартиру.

\- Я серьезно. Я решил, что должен сдержать слово. – Повторил я и уставился на него, как будто мой взгляд мог помочь мне убедить его в правдивости моих слов. Ричард что-то глухо прорычал (так, по крайней мере, мне показалось) и прошел в уже знакомую мне гостиную. Я последовал за ним, не забыв закрыть дверь, конечно же.

\- У тебя есть последний шанс развернуться и уйти. – Хмуро глянув на меня, сказал он и сел на диван.

Я, молча, прошел на середину комнаты, и замер – что делать дальше я не представлял совершенно. Да, в моем плане был один существенный недочет – отсутствие хоть какого-то опыта. Но и отступать я не собирался. Нет, я должен довести это до конца, я так решил.

\- Так и будешь там стоять? – недовольно спросил Ричард. Я подошел к нему. Странное ощущение – смотреть на него сверху вниз. Всё-таки он намного выше меня. Наши взгляды встретились, и он тут же отвернулся. И тут меня понесло – вот честно, не знаю, что на меня нашло – я его поцеловал. Ощущения были… невероятные. У меня как-то даже слова закончились, что бы описать. Ричард ответил… И как он ответил!

– Я же не железный, Стив! – сказал он, когда я, наконец, оторвался от его губ. С сожалением. С сожалением?! Всё, мозг точно ушёл в пеший поход… - Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- Не волнуйся, я всё прекрасно осознаю. – Сказал я и снова поцеловал его. Да, чёрт побери, мне понравилось с ним целоваться! На этот раз он перехватил инициативу и даже притянул меня к себе. Это приятно… Нет, правда, мне нравится. Его руки были уже под моей рубашкой, кончики пальцев приятно холодили кожу. Я, не задумываясь, запустил руку ему под футболку. Литые мышцы – это точно про него. А какой у него пресс – с ума сойти можно! Мне о таком только мечтать остаётся, не в этой жизни, Стив.

Я уже совершенно не контролировал себя, отпустив на волю какую-то тайную часть подсознания, позволяя ей делать всё, что заблагорассудится. Разум просто фиксировал происходящее. Никогда бы не подумал, что меня может сводить с ума мужчина! Но в Ричарде было столько силы, столько страсти… Я даже не подозревал, что его холодный, равнодушный взгляд, спокойный, всегда ровный голос, который, кажется, он никогда не повышал в принципе – это маска. Я чувствовал его силу и, в отличие от других подобных ситуаций, мне не хотелось ей противостоять.

«Если и проигрывать – то только такому, как он», - мелькнула мысль где-то на задворках сознания. Но нет, я не собирался проигрывать, я ещё не сдался и, кажется, Ричарду это нравилось.

Мы были на равных. Не знаю, как объяснить это, но ощущение равноправности было почти физическим. С девушками у меня такого никогда не было – я всегда должен был вести, принимать решения, тут же всё выходило легко, словно само собой. Мы просто делали то, что нам нравится, каждый из нас.

Взгляд Ричарда, когда я расстегнул ремень на его джинсах, я, наверное, никогда не забуду. В нём было столько всего! И это сводило с ума.

 

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты сделаешь это! – Удивленно сказал Ричард после. Я только пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

\- Я этого тоже от себя не ожидал, – ответил я. И добавил про себя: «Но мне понравилось». – И, тем не менее, результат на лицо.

\- Почему ты вообще решил это сделать? – вот же настырный! Всё-то ему знать надо!

\- Совесть заела, - отмахнулся я. – Да и разве это важно теперь?

\- Важно. – Серьёзно ответил он и встал с дивана, поправив одежду. – Я должен знать, могу ли я рассчитывать на что-то ещё или ты просто отдавал долг?

У меня дыхание перехватило аж. На что там он рассчитывать ещё хочет? И какой долг?.. Ах да, точно. Нет, я тебе не скажу, что я на самом деле думаю и чувствую по этому поводу, но и просто так оставить это не могу. Вот уж точно нет.

\- Долг я отдал уже. Надеюсь, возражений по этому поводу нет? - спокойно улыбнулся я, и, дождавшись его утвердительного кивка, продолжил. – Но вот что касается дальнейшего… Всё зависит от тебя.

Я встал. В брюках было тесно. Мда, Пит-то всё-таки прав оказался – кажется, я уже предпочел печеньки и упругие задницы. Точнее, одна моя часть предпочла, да.

\- Да, кстати, - уже в дверях обернулся я, - со своей девушкой я расстался, если тебя это волнует.

И вышел на лестницу, на ходу надевая пальто – зима всё-таки.

_Ричард_

Нет, что он о себе думает вообще?! Я очень зол, катастрофически зол. Да! Вот так запросто войти в мою жизнь, покрутить хвостом и смыться? Ну уж нет, Стив, теперь ты точно будешь моим!

Почему я зол? А кто бы не был зол после того, что он сделал? В конце-то концов, я взрослый половозрелый мужчина и у меня есть вполне себе конкретные желания. Правда, у Стива желания тоже были более чем конкретные. Это меня порадовало – значит, есть надежда на продолжение. Потому что, откровенно говоря, одного минета мне мало. Хотя, должен сказать, что Стив отдал долг сполна – если бы я не видел его глаз в тот момент, ни за что не поверил бы, что он никогда раньше ничего подобного не делал.

Вообще-то ему удалось удивить меня – в какой-то момент я почувствовал, что он расслабился, отключил мозг и просто получал удовольствие. Не многие на это способны. Особенно в такой ситуации. Хороший знак – он уже почти в моих руках…

Но вот потом… Играть со мной вздумал, да?

Я хищно улыбнулся – мне нравилась эта черта Стива. Если бы он сдался, было бы совсем просто и даже скучно. В конце концов, бесхарактерных мальчиков хватает.

 

Он уже спустился вниз, когда я догнал его и сказал:

\- Стоять!

Стив вздрогнул и обернулся – да, не подчиниться мне было сложно в этот момент. Я схватил его за руку и притянул к себе, крепко сжимая в объятьях. Схватить и не отпускать! Никому не отдам, да.

\- Вот теперь я тебя точно никуда не отпущу! – сказал я, не отрываясь глядя в его глаза, а он… Закрыл глаза и… еле заметно улыбнулся. Что это? Неужели согласие?..

Ну вот и как его можно было не поцеловать?!


End file.
